Mi hermano gemelo
by Rytsar
Summary: UA. Reflexiones respecto a lo complicadas que son las relaciones entre hermanos; en esta ocasión dando una pequeña vista a los hermanos gemelos.
1. Después de la tormenta

**_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son de su creador Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos son de S. Teshirogi. _**

Saga se sirvió un poco de cereal en su tazón, su padre comía lo mismo que el comería y leía el periódico; al mirar su reloj Saga se percató de que era las diez de la mañana, no solía levantarse a esa hora pero decidió restarle importancia. Mientras le echaba leche a su tazón vio a su hermano entrar a la cocina y acercarse al refrigerador.

-Bueno, ya me voy - dijo Kanon mientras tomaba un yogurt bebible.

-Espera - Aspros bajo el periódico - ¿a dónde vas?

-Baian conectó su X Box a su pantalla de cine e iré a jugar con él y los demás.

-Primero desayuna y luego podrás ir a donde quieras.

Saga vio como su hermano se sentaba a su lado y se servía un poco de cereal, generalmente Kanon solía invitarlo cuando salía con sus amigos, por lo que le pareció extraño que en esta ocasión no lo hiciera.

-Y diganme, ¿le dijeron a sus tíos de la cena? - preguntó Aspros doblando su periódico y mirando a sus hijos.

-Sí - contestaron los dos a la par antes de que, al mismo tiempo, comenzarán a comer su cereal.

-Mis tíos si van a venir pero no sé si Milo y Aiacos también - dijo Kanon mirando a su padre.

-Kardia había dicho que Deuteros ya le había avisado que venía - Saga siguió comiendo su cereal.

\- ¿Y como sabe que sus primos no vendrán?

-Aiacos me dijo que tenía trabajo - Kanon se levantó y caminó hacia el fregadero - y Milo no ha contestado mis mensajes. Bueno ya me voy.

-Kanon, llega a tiempo a la cena - dijo Aspros antes de también levantarse.

Saga se quedó en silencio hasta que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, fue entonces que miró a su padre con una expresión tranquila, contrario a Aspros que parecía preocupado.

\- ¿Crees que este bien? - preguntó Aspros mirando a su hijo.

-Ya pasó un año, se supone que tenemos que dejarlo hacer las cosas solo para que se de cuenta de que confiamos en él - Saga miró su cereal, de pronto el apetito desapareció.

\- ¿Confías en él? - le preguntó su padre.

Después de un largo silencio Saga asintió antes de llevarse a la boca una cucharada de cereal; su padre movió la cabeza afirmativamente sintiéndose mal por no poder confiar en su hijo menor. Saga se quedó en su lugar.

\- Tengo que trabajar - Aspros le dio un par de palmadas a su primogénito y salió de la cocina.

Estando solo, Saga suspiró. Parecía que ese día sería solo para él; algo que podría parecer bueno pero que no le agradaba debido a que tendría que meditar muchas cosas, y no quería hacerlo.

Para tratar de quitarse algún pensamiento malo que pudiera pasar por su cabeza Saga decidió pasar su día entero haciendo limpieza. Con tres hombres viviendo en esa casa ese tipo de cosas eran temas que se quedaban para el final y debido a que a veces las ocupaciones de los tres eran absorbentes, muchas veces se olvidaba o dejaba para después.

Después de barrer y limpiar algunos muebles Saga se sentó en el sofá pensando en un merecido descanso. Con una bebida fría frente a él y un partido de fútbol en la televisión, Saga pensó que nada podía ser más perfecto. Había sido una semana estresante y el trabajo de la mañana lo había dejado agotado, así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse ahí toda la semana si era posible.

Mientras el medio tiempo empezaba Saga miró con impaciencia su celular. Lo había escuchado sonar en varias ocasiones durante el primer tiempo; no le había prestado atención debido a que no le gustaba estar revisando sus mensajes mientras veía la televisión o hablaba con alguien.

Extrañamente, para él, esperaba que fuera su hermano; estaba levemente preocupado ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaba haciendo o en dónde estaba pero trataba de mantener la calma, a fin de cuentas le había dicho a su padre que confiaba en Kanon.

Viendo en retrospectiva tal vez nunca lograría deshacerse de Kanon; era natural, suponía, eran gemelos.

Para evitarse el seguir reflexionando sobre su extraña relación con Kanon, Saga le marcó a Milo para asegurarse de que este estuviera en la cena de esa noche. Tuvo que esperar casi un minuto hasta que finalmente su primo le contestó.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - le dijo Milo al otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué no habías contestado nuestros mensajes? Nos tenías preocupados, ¿sabes? - dijo Saga, levantándose para ir a la cocina, un aperitivo no le caería mal.

\- Estaba durmiendo, disculpa - Mili bostezó y provocó que Saga levantará una ceja.

\- ¿Hasta las tres de la tarde? Sé que eres un flojo pero no pensé que fuera para tanto.

\- ¡Oye! Eso no es verdad, sólo disfruto de mis vacaciones, no me molestes.

\- ¿Durmiendo hasta tarde? - recalcó Saga y sostuvo su celular con su hombro mientras se servía un poco de frituras en un tazón.

\- Tuve algunas actividades nocturnas - Milo alzó los hombros.

\- ¿"Actividades nocturnas"? - Saga sonrió - ¿Tienes una nueva novia o algo así? Porque si no es eso no entiendo tus "actividades nocturnas".

El silencio de su primo llamó su atención, ya tenía suficiente con Kanon como para que Milo también estuviera haciendo de la suyas.

\- Tengo trabajo - susurró Milo, esperando que Saga olvidará el tema y lo dejara regresar al mundo de los sueños.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Qué tengo un trabajo! - gritó Milo exasperado.

\- ¿En serio? - Saga estaba sorprendido.

\- Sí, no se lo menciones a nadie - dijo Milo antes de suspirar, y continuó - trabajo en una tienda de veinticuatro horas, por ahora en el turno de la noche, pero estoy pensando pasarme al día, ya no soporto desvelarme tanto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Hace casi un mes.

\- ¿Y soy el primero en saberlo? - Saga hizo una expresión de sorpresa que provocó que se alegrara de no ser visto por su primo.

\- ... Sí.

\- Interesante...

\- Oye, por cierto - dijo Milo, tratando de hacer que Saga olvidará su trabajo - ¿Sabes algo de Kanon? Le he estado marcando para decirle de la fiesta sorpresa para Death Mask pero me manda a buzón.

\- Se supone que iba a estar con sus amigos.

\- ¿Fue a Sicilia? - dijo Milo sorprendido.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Hoy en la madrugada algunos de los amigos de Kanon fueron a dónde trabajo y estaban hablando de su viaje a Sicilia - Milo se llevó una mano al mentón tratando de recordar más - incluso escuché que dijeron que regresarían mañana por la mañana; estaban tan felices que me dieron doscientos euros como propina.

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo - Saga dejó su plato con frituras y caminó hacia la sala para apagar la televisión - Kanon me mencionó que iría a ese lugar - mintió - bueno Milo, te dejo dormir, olvidé que tengo cosas que hacer, no olvides la cenar.

\- Sí, está bien, oye, ¿estas seguro que Kanon iba a...?

Saga no terminó de escuchar a su primo, le colgó y aventó su celular al sillón. Si fuera otra persona, si fueran otros tiempos no dudaría de lo que le dijo su hermano y desconfiaría más de Milo; pero ya no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que estuvo pensando en qué era lo que podía estar haciendo su hermano o en donde. Por lo general solía ignorar lo que le decían Kanon y amigos respecto al "poder de hermanos gemelos" como solían clasificarlo, pero tal vez, pensó, debía de utilizar esa conexión para averiguar el paradero de Kanon.

Hubiera preferido ignorar lo que sucedía y regresar a su partido de fútbol pero no podía, no confiaba tanto en Kanon como le había dicho a su padre.

Mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara un lugar cruzó por su mente; tenía una idea respecto a dónde se encontraba su hermano. Rápidamente, se levantó del sillón y tomo las llaves del auto que compartía con Kanon.

Mientras conducía no podía evitar recordar el incidente del año pasado y todo lo anterior a eso. La primera vez que supo de los problemas de alcoholismo de Kanon fue seis meses antes del incidente; lamento el no haberse dado cuenta del problema en el que estaba Kanon cuando esté inicio, casi cuatro años atrás.

Tal vez, pensaba, si se hubiera dado cuenta del problema habría podido evitar que Kanon tratara de asaltar una tienday posteriormente le disparará a ese hombre; además de que planeara meterse a una casa vecina para robarla, algo que no pasó ya que la policía los detuvo antes.

Saga aún se sentía culpable con eso, no sólo porque permitió que su hermano se convirtiera en un criminal, sino porque quien termino pagando todos sus desastres fue Aioros, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo. Aún recordaba ese día en que prácticamente obligó a Aioros a acompañarlo para seguir a Kanon, encontrarlo "con las manos en la masa" y después huir con su hermano dejando a Aioros en la casa después de que Saga activará accidentalmente las alarmas de seguridad.

Por su hermano, le mintió a la policía respecto a quien había planeado el robo, pero eso no evitó que Kanon llegará a prisión debido a sus otros delitos. Sin duda fue un año difícil pero habían logrado salir adelante, Kanon y Aioros salieron de la cárcel, a su respectivo tiempo, y la relación entre los tres mejoró, pero todos sabían que ya no sería igual.

Al estacionar el auto Saga supo que estaba en el lugar correcto, la bicicleta vieja de Kanon estaba ahí. Cómo siempre Kanon iba a la playa.

Era una costumbre que adoptó el gemelo menor después de la muerte de su madre, a ella le gustaba el mar y la forma de honrarla era estando cerca de eso; antes Kanon solía emborracharse cerca de ahí.

Saga caminó un poco por la playa hasta que pudo divisar a su hermano de lejos, estaba sentado haciendo un castillo de arena. Demasiado infantil, como siempre, pensó Saga, sintiéndose levemente culpable al desconfiar de Kanon.

Mientras meditaba si debía o no ir con Kanon, Saga pensó que tal vez debía de comenzar a hacer justamente lo que le había pedido a su padre que hiciera, confiar.


	2. Después de la tormenta II

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Kanon miró triunfante sus hot cakes, no tenía la costumbre de cocinar así que cuando lo hacía y le salía bien, sin duda era una gran victoria. Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer tranquilo; era inicio de semana, lo que significaba que su padre trabajaría desde temprano y él tendría tiempo para dormir de más, eso explicaba por qué el reloj indicaba que ya casi era medio día.

Desde que se había levantado había tratado de comunicarse con alguno de sus amigos, pero hasta ese momento todos se habían negado a salir con él, alegando estar ocupados; Io en el trabajo, Baian en una junta de la empresa de su padre, Sorrento había salido con sus amigos de la academia, Kaysa, Krishna e Isaac habían ido a una conferencia de "quién sabe que", incluso Thetis se había negado a salir con él debido a que quería tomar clases de francés y ese día tenía su primera clase, y no quería defraudar a su nuevo maestro, o al menos eso le había dicho a Kanon. El único que realmente no se había negado a pasar un rato con él había sido Julián, pero le había dicho que sólo podía hasta las cinco ya que tenía negocios que atender.

Kanon se rascó la cabeza y continuó comiendo pensando en cómo debía de pasar esas cinco horas, generalmente rechazaría el que alguien lo dejara hasta las cinco, pero era Julián, y Kanon sabía que por lo general su amigo solían ser muy generoso con todo lo que pagaba para que sus amigos estuvieran bien. El sonido de la puerta alertó a Kanon, pero al ver que era su hermano se relajó y siguió comiendo.

\- ¿Apenas te levantaste?

\- Son vacaciones, no molestes - dijo Kanon antes de tomar un poco de su café.

\- ¿Qué harás hoy?

\- Lo que siempre hago en vacaciones... nada.

\- Bien - Saga se sirvió un vaso con agua - voy a salir, no llegaré hasta la noche.

\- ¿Y eso? - el gemelo menor se sorprendió, Saga no acostumbraba a salir por tanto tiempo, era más bien una persona hogareña - ¿Tienes algún extraño proyecto con Aioros sobre su carrera?

\- No - dijo Saga antes de llevarse su vaso a la boca.

\- ¿Vas a acompañar a Shura a comprar sus instrumentos de cocina?

\- No, lo acompañará Aioros.

\- ¿Vas a salir con Milo?

\- No, él ya tiene planes - Saga sonrió al recordar que Milo ya tenía trabajo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sólo voy a salir - Saga caminó a la entrada de la cocina - nos vemos en la noche, o mañana, no lo sé.

Una vez más solo, Kanon miró el vaso con agua que había dejado Saga; era una extraña costumbre que tenía su gemelo desde que eran niños, dejar vasos a la mitad por cualquier lado, y de las pocas cosas que Kanon no comprendía de Saga.

Todo eso de salir toda la tarde se le hacía levemente sospechoso; así que impulsado por su curiosidad y el no tener nada que hacer decidió seguir a Saga.

Dejó su plato en el fregadero y caminó hasta la puerta, a lado de esta, en una mesita con un plato arriba donde por lo general dejaban las llaves, Kanon revisó si Saga se había llevado el auto, no lo hizo, lo que indicaba que no iba a ir lejos. "Menos mal", pensó Kanon, no quería pedalear tanto.

Al dar un par de vueltas por las calles pudo distinguir el cabello de Saga entre la multitud; estaba esperando el camión en la parada, a dos cuadras de su casa.

Kanon miró con interés cuál transporte iba a tomar Saga y a donde se dirigía. Usualmente no hacía ese tipo de cosas pero suponía que los intentos de Saga por fortalecer más la relación entre ambos tenían algo que ver en su repentina interés en las actividades de su hermano. También estaba el que, aunque no lo admitiera, él quería fortalecer ese lazo que se había desgastado después de la muerte de su madre. A pesar de todo, Kanon no pensaba que esa separación fue debido a lo sucedido con su madre, sólo pensaba que todo lo malo que les había había pasado había nacido a raíz de eso.

Al salir de su meditación se dio cuenta de que Saga ya se había subido a un transporte y este ya estaba arrancando; miró la parte de arriba y se dio cuenta de que este se dirigía al centro comercial, Kanon pensó que podía llegar antes si cortaba el camino y pedaleaba rápido. Buscó en su celular alguna canción con un ritmo rápido y comenzó su viaje.

Aún había cosas que no podía recordar del año anterior, no recordaba el asalto a ese señor o siquiera el como consiguió el arma, tampoco recordaba como era que llegaba a la playa, donde usualmente despertaba con una enorme resaca; lo que si recordaba era la expresión de Saga al verlo dentro de esa casa, tratando de llevarse la pantalla, y las lágrimas de su padre cuando lo arrestaron. Aún tenía rastro de esa vida de libertinaje, le costaba trabajo pedalear rápido.

Era difícil, aún tenía que ir a alcohólicos anónimos una vez a la semana y presentarse cada semana en el reclusorio para hacer su servicio comunitario; aunque no podía quejarse de eso, Aioros también tenía que hacerlo; y si no lo hacía tendría que regresar a la cárcel y cumplir el resto de su condena que, para su suerte, se había resuelto con el trabajo comunitario gracias a todo el dinero que desembolsó Julián para sacarlos de la cárcel.

Había perdido muchas cosas gracias a eso, pero lo que más le dolía, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, era que su relación con Saga se había fracturado terriblemente. No era que eso fuera el origen de todo y que después de eso él y Saga no se hablaran nunca más; de hecho esa crisis había ayudado a su relación en decadencia, pero aún así había demostrado que esa conexión de gemelos con la que molestaba a Saga de verdad no existía, o había desaparecido en el mar de indiferencia en el que se habían sumergido cinco o seis años antes de todo.

Sus cálculos no fallaron, llegó al centro comercial antes del camión, eso le dio tiempo de encadenar su bicicleta lejos de ahí para evitar que Saga la viera. Cuando caminó al centro vio que de un camión bajaba su hermano, Kanon se ocultó entre varias personas y siguió a Saga hasta la entrada y su caminata a través de este hasta llegar a la sección de comida.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - susurró Kanon viendo a su hermano.

Kanon abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver que Saga se reunía con Shaka, algo sin duda inesperado. Un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo, estaba molesto y levemente celoso. Era verdad que Kanon no le había dicho nada a Saga sobre pasar el día juntos, pero, ¿era tan difícil decirle a dónde iba? ¿o por qué tanto misterio? ¿o qué era lo que iba a hacer con Shaka?

Meditándolo Kanon se dio cuenta de que Saga solía pasar mucho tiempo con el rubio, desde hace varios meses, incluso años. Su molestia sólo se hacía más grande en cuanto veía a los dos aludidos sentarse y hablar, Kanon lamentó no estar más cerca para escuchar que era lo que decían. Pasó varias horas ahí de pie, escondido detrás de una planta viendo como hablaban y hablaban.

\- Asi que aquí estás - escuchó a sus espaldas.

Al voltear vio a Julián sonreírle.

\- Lo siento, lo olvidé.

\- Sí, lo noté cuando te estuve esperando cerca de una hora, pero mientras iba para mi casa vi tu bicicleta cerca de aquí e imaginé que estabas en el centro - Julián miró hacia donde estaba Saga - ¿Ese no es tu hermano?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Quieres ir a saludar o algo así?

\- No - Kanon se volteó - mejor vámonos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le dijo Julián mientras lo seguía en dirección a la salida.

\- Creo que sí - Kanon miró a su amigo - me siento reemplazado.

\- Todo tiene una explicación - Julián entró a su auto después de Kanon - incluso esto, eres su gemelo, no es tan sencillo reemplazar eso.

\- Sí, pero le hice daño.

\- Y aún está contigo, ¿no? - Julián se abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y le dio una señal a su chófer para que arrancará el auto - te acompaña a tus sesiones de terapia y creo recordar que te reemplazo al menos dos veces en tu servicio comunitario cuanto te enfermaste, ¿eso lo hace alguien que ya no quiere tener algo que ver contigo?

\- No... supongo.

\- Ustedes tienen algo que nadie puede reemplazar o cambiar, ni siquiera ustedes mismos, y ahora deja de llorar y dime a dónde vamos, necesito relajarme.

Kanon río.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres motivador y das tan buenos consejos?

\- Siempre lo he sido y los he dado, que ustedes no me hagan caso es otra cosa.

Un poco más tranquilo, feliz y motivado, Kanon le sugirió a Julián ir a comer; había estado de pie cerca de cuatro horas y su desayuno se había quedado a la mitad, tenía hambre, y sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer desde ese momento en adelante, confiar.


	3. Dulce sueño

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Thanatos despertó con la sensación de haber tenido un buen y relajante sueño, podría incluso decirse que durmió como un bebé.

Al salir de su cuarto notó que Hypnos no estaba, algo raro si consideraba que su hermano era el que solía levantarlo, pero pensó que tal vez su ausencia se debía a que su gemelo se encontraba con sus primos.

Dos años atrás, Hypnos y Thanatos habían llegado a la ciudad para festejar Navidad, después de eso nunca más se fueron. Aún de vez en cuando recibían mensajes y llamadas de amenaza de Ker, su hermana, por haberla abandonado en esa lejana isla de Grecia con sus viejos padres; poco importaba, pensaba Thanatos, con que su hermano estuviera cerca era suficiente.

Después de tomar una ducha salió de su departamento y caminó al elevador; los gemelos habían conseguido un departamento en el mismo edificio que sus primos Pandora y Hades, pero aún les gustaba ir a comer y estar con ellos, prácticamente el departamento sólo servía para dormir e invitar a chicas, una costumbre que había comenzado en Thanatos desde que llegaron al continente.

Al entrar sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, Hypnos desayunaba cereal junto a Hades.

\- ¿Y Pandora? - dijo caminando al estante frente a la mesa, buscando un plato.

\- Después de preguntarme sobre cuándo dejaríamos de venir a comer se fue - dijo Hypnos sin mirarlo - dijo que tiene mucho trabajo y compañeros incompetentes.

\- Fue bueno que no la vieras, estaba enojada.

\- ¡Vaya! - Thanatos se sentó a lado de su hermano - ¡Eso nunca pasa, es una sorpresa! - dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Ahora quién la hizo enojar?

\- Admito que debí de decirle que cambié mi horario en el trabajo - Hades suspiró - pero no pensé que fuera necesario, ella está todo el día afuera y no la ando espiando o investigando qué hace y qué no, y eso que debería está todo el día afuera.

\- Hablando de tu trabajo - Thanatos se sirvió un poco del cereal de chocolate de Hades - escuché que le está yendo muy bien.

\- No es por presumir pero estamos haciendo que las ventas de nuestra competencia caigan en un sesenta y cinco porciento - dijo Hades sonriendo victorioso - a este paso necesitaremos otro repartidor.

\- ¿En serio? - Hypnos se unió a la conversación - ¿y dirás qué es por tu causa?

\- Lo es, mi sistema de repartimiento aumentó la capacidad de producción, además del sofisticado cuadro de tareas que creé para que todos tuvieran algo que hacer.

\- ¿Dé verdad? - dijeron ambos gemelos.

\- Por supuesto, a este paso calculo que en cinco o seis meses me convertiré en el gerente.

\- Increíble - Thanatos miró a su hermano - ¿puedes creer todo lo que puede hacer un idiota?

\- Sin duda admirable - dijo Hypnos entre risas.

\- El único idiota aquí son ustedes - dijo Hades molesto.

\- ¿Si sabes que somos dos, verdad? - Thanatos levantó un ceja.

\- Pero al ser gemelos cuenta como uno.

Ambos gemelos se miraron; Thanatos pensó que lo que le decía su primo tenía parte de verdad, era como si fueran la misma persona, los mismos sentimientos, pensamientos, sueños.

\- Eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar contigo - Hypnos miró a su hermano.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, eres el único con el que comparto sueños.

Thanatos se llevó la mano al mentón pensativo, para él había sido una buena noche y el sueño que había tenido había sido de los mejores, de hecho hasta podría escribir libro sobre ese sueño, así que no veía el problema.

\- Bien, que quieres.

Al ver que era probable que sus primos pelearán Hades se acomodó en su silla y miró la escena con interés, las peleas entre esos dos siempre eran buenas.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue el sueño de anoche? Fue de las peores cosas que he soñado en mi vida.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Thanatos abrió los brazos - eso fue grandioso.

\- ¡Claro que no! - Hypnos señaló sus ojos - ¿Ves esto? Son ojeras, no puedo permitirme el tener ojeras.

\- Estás loco.

Thanatos se levantó y caminó a la salida; pero a los pocos segundos regresó por su plato de cereal.

Al salir del departamento de sus primos Thanatos suspiró; las peleas entre ambos eran comunes pero por lo general eran por cosas menos superficiales que esa, pero cuando se peleaban era duro. Duro en el sentido de que a pesar de que peleaban por cosas "importantes" las peleas siempre terminaban con un gran pleito disminuido a nada y al final ninguno de los dos recordaba el inicio de todo el problema, por eso siempre terminaban haciendo las pases.

Era normal para ellos compartir los sueños, se compartían todo así que no había problema con que también los compartieran a ellos, pero nunca habían discutido por eso, era nuevo.

Mientras bajaba a su departamento con la intención de encerrarse en su habitación y no salir nunca de ahí, Thanatos trataba de pensar qué de lo de tan maravilloso sueño le había causado tantos problemas a Hypnos; pero después de un esto, y al no encontrar nada, llegó a la conclusión de que su gemelo era un completo exagerado.

Encerrado en su cuarto, suponía que en un par de horas las cosas con su gemelo se calmarían, Hypnos se disculparía, ya que él había provocado la pelea, y después de hacerse del rogar un poco lo perdonaría, tenía que hacerlo, no le gustaba irse a dormir molesto con su hermano; sin embargo al pasar las horas y ver que Hypnos no se acercaba Thanatos comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes esa vez y tendría que irse a dormir con una preocupación en el fondo de su corazón.


	4. Dulce pesadilla

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Después de ver cómo Thanatos salía azotando la puerta, Hypnos miró a Hades, quién también lo miraba levemente sorprendido.

\- ¿No vas a seguirlo?

\- Estoy desayunado - dijo Hypnos regresando a su plato.

\- ¿Pero esta molesto?

\- Siempre es así de voluble, lo mejor es dejar que su molestia se pase y después hablar con él.

\- ¿Todo por un sueño? ¿pues qué soñaste que fue tan traumante?

Hypnos miró a su primo, a veces le resultaba tan molesto tener que hablar con él. En especial si consideraba que Hades solía ser demasiado curioso, por no decir molesto.

\- ¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

\- Está bien - Hades se levantó de su silla - sé cuándo me están corriendo - caminó hacia el fregadero - uno sólo trata de ser amable y lo tratan como un entrometido.

Mientras Hades seguía hablando y quejándose en voz baja Hypnos pensó que ya le habían echado a perder el desayuno. Había tenido una noche terrible y ahora tenía que enfrentar el enfado de Thanatos por algo que él quería manejar de forma razonable, como adultos.

\- Ya me voy - escuchó a Hades a sus espaldas - cierra la puerta cuando salgas, la última vez me regañó Pandora porque la dejaron abierta.

\- Sí, ya vete.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Hypnos suspiró y se levantó, todavía había un poco menos de la mitad de cereal en su plato pero ya no tenía hambre. Tiró lo que quedaba y lavó su plato, después salió del departamento asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera cerrada.

Pensó en ir a ver a Thanatos y hablar con él, sabía que su hermano se había escondido en su habitación, pero pensando la situación fríamente, era posible que su gemelo no quisiera recibirlo por lo que decidió salir un rato antes de continuar con la discusión.

Caminando en la calle meditaba sobre la extraña relación que sostenía con su hermano. Estando juntos toda su vida, era normal que cosas como las peleas fueran cotidianas, en especial peleas de ese tipo; Hypnos recordaba perfectamente como desde niños sólian pelar por cosas menos significantes que esa. Era la primera vez que pelaban por lo que Hypnos comenzó a llamar "un estúpido sueño", incluso si intentaba hacer memoria no podía recorda un momento diferente al de ese mediodía, cuando Hypnos le reclamó a Thanatos.

No era para menos, pocas veces podía decirse que tenía un sueño intranquilo. Siempre era muy cuidadoso con ese tipo de cosas; cenaba moderadamente y pocas veces veía cosas que pudieran afectar su sueño antes de dormir, además, por supuesto, dormía las ocho horas necesarias para cualquier adulto. Contrario a él, su hermano no se medía al momento de cenar, en especial si estaba con su primo, y le encantaba ver películas de terror para "motivar el sueño", sin olvidar el hecho de que adoraba salir a la calle y conocer mujeres, una costumbre que a Hypnos se le hacía de mal gusto, él también solía hacerlo, pero no era tan seguido como su hermano.

Después de tomar el transporte rumbo a la univerdad, pensando en que podía ir a recoger un par de papeles y tal vez inscribirse a un curso que había visto semanas atrás, comenzó a meditar sobre cómo había llevado su relación con su hermano hasta ese momento.

Era verdad que el ser gemelos daba un gran peso, muchas veces uno sabía lo que pensaba en otro y con eso era imposible que pudiera darse alguna incomodidad, sin embargo las había. Estas se debían, principalmente a las cosas que los diferenciaban.

El comportamiento era una de ellas, puesto que Thanatos solía guiarse más que nada por sus impulsos, siempre terminaba existiendo una discusión donde Hypnos trataba de hacer que su hermano fuera más consiente de sus acciones y evitara el meterse en problemas, algo que pasaba muy seguido.

Mientras Hypnos esperaba en la fila para hablar con un administrativo y apuntarse en su dichoso curso pensaba en el hecho de que a pesar de sus diferencias, estaban unidos por más que esas mismas diferencias. Suspiró, al final del día no podía estar molesto con Thanatos por ese sueño o cualquier otra cosa en particular, en especial si consideraba que él también solía dejar llevarse por sus impulsos, no tan seguido como su gemelo, pero lo hacía. El ejemplo más claro en el que podía pensar era en la desesperación que sentía el estar ahí formado, esperando por quien sabe cuánto más a que fuera su turno de realizar un trámite que le costaría sólo cinco minutos o menos, contrario ya a las casi dos horas que llevaba formado. A tan solo tres personas del tan esperado encuentro, no pudo evitar mirar hacia los jardines de enfrente, con la esperanza de poder ver algo que lo distrajera no solo de la molestia por todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, sino de pensar en su hermano, algo poco común y nada agradable a su parecer.

Para cuando llegó a su casa era casi medio día; las cosas en el departamento estaban desarregladas, símbolo de que Thanatos no había salido de su escondite y de que Hypnos sí podía molestarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Después de una larga charla consigo mismo donde se tomó la decisión de no hacer nada por ese día, se acostó en el sillón y se quedó dormido.

\- ¡Despierta! - escuchó que alguien le gritaba al oído.

\- ¿Qué? - abrió los ojos asustado - ¿Qué te pasa Thanatos? Me asustaste.

\- Son las once de la noche, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

\- No lo sé.

\- Voy a ir a cenar con Hades - Thanatos caminó hacia la puerta - deberías de acostarte en tu cama.

\- Espera Thanatos - Hypnos se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba su hermano - aún tenemos una charla pendiente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

\- Que tendrás más cuidado con tus hábitos nocturnos, no quiero pasar otra mala noche, me pone de mal humor.

\- ¿Y si digo que no?

\- ¿Por qué dirías eso?

\- Sólo tengo curiosidad.

\- Entonces te encargarás de las labores del día en lo que yo recupero las horas de sueño perdidas.

\- Eso me suena a explotación.

\- Puedes llamarlo como quieras.

\- Bueno, pero no quiero volver a escuchar tus quejas.

\- Claro, no tenemos que ser parecidos en todo.

Thanatos sonrió, al menos durante ese día pudo ponerse de acuerdo aunque sea en una sola cosa con su hermano.


	5. Falta de conexión

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._**

\- ¿Debería de comprar un perro? - Fenrir miró a Bud.

\- ¿No habías dicho que tu casera no permitía mascotas?

\- Sí, pero podría tenerlo en secreto, ya sabes esconderlo y sacarlo a pasear en las noches, para que esa mujer no se entere.

Bud miró a Fenrir; estaban a la mitad de una película cuando de la nada Fenrir comenzó a hablar sobre sus sueños frustrados de tener mascotas.

\- Si crees que es una buena idea...

\- Te lo digo por tu experiencia en granjas.

Bud levantó un ceja.

\- Tienes la misma experiencia o incluso más que yo, y no digas granja, no lo era.

\- Sí, por eso pretendo unir nuestras dos mentes expertas y encontrar la forma de esconder un perro en un departamento de seis por diez metros, y sí era una granja.

Bud levantó una ceja, sabía que esas palabras eran el inicio de una mala idea, pero no podía negarse, las malas ideas de sus amigos eran lo que provocaba que su vida pudiera tener algo de interés.

\- ¿Debemos de llamar a alguien más o sólo nosotros?

\- Sólo nosotros, y tal vez Thor, ya sabes que los demás son unos inútiles en estos temas.

Bud movió la cabeza afirmando lo que decía su amigo, tenía razón, todos los demás no sabían nada sobre el "trabajo de granja" como había dicho Fenrir, aunque aún no entendía que tenía que ver eso con el trabajo de granja.

Pensó en llamar a Syd e invitarlo a su "actividad ilícita" pero al reflexionar lo que le había dicho Fenrir se dio cuenta que tal vez no era buena idea. Después de todo habían sido criados de forma distinta.

Olvidando la película e ignorando por completo a su amigo, Bud comenzó un lento y nada agradable viaje a través de sus memorias.

Después de ser separado de su hermano gemelo fue adoptado por una pareja de campesinos, nada mal hasta ahí, pero el futuro tenía otros planes.

Desde que era niño conocía toda esa "situación" sobre los hermanos gemelos y todo lo que decían las personas sobre ello, mismos sueños, pensamientos, incluso presentimientos respecto al otro. Suponía que la falta de conexión con Syd se debía precisamente a esa separación; no le gustaba pensar en eso, lo deprimía, por lo que sólo se dedicó a reflexionar sobre la mala comunicación con su gemelo.

Se rascó la cabeza, de pronto, un silencio inusual llamó su atención, Fenrir se había callado.

\- Eres un grosero, no me estabas poniendo atención.

\- Sí, lo sé, lo lamento, me distraje con Syd.

\- ¿Algo malo pasó entre ustedes dos? - Fenrir se alertó, debía de asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera al cien en su próxima aventura.

\- Sólo reflexionaba en el hecho de que hemos pasado toda nuestra vida separados, apenas y nos conocemos... y él es la persona con la que tengo más cosas en común en todo el mundo...

\- Interesante - Fenrir se llevó la mano al mentón - bueno, no tengo una respuesta correcta para eso, supongo que por algo pasan las cosas.

\- No me ayudas mucho, si lo sabes, cierto.

\- Sólo trato de ser un apoyo.

Bud suspiró, al menos Fenrir no lo había ignorado como tal vez sus otros amigos lo harían; Bud sabía muy bien que ellos acostumbraban a no hablar sobre sus sentimientos, era como una especie de código entre ellos que les decía que ese tipo de cosas no eran para ellos. No había nada de malo, por supuesto, pero sí llegaba a ser complicado cuando se presentaban ese tipo de situaciones, situaciones sentimentales.

\- Si quieres tú hermano puede venir.

Bud lo miró, generalmente Fenrir trataba de evitar que sus amigos que no eran muy conocedores del tema de animales o cosas así fueran o los acompañarán a sus aventuras debido a que sabía que ellos eran malos para ese tipo de cosas, además de que por supuesto el que esa sea una "actividad ilícita" hacia que todo fuera más complicado, una vez más, gracias a que sus amigos eran demasiado "correctos".

\- Gracias, pero no creo que acepte.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Sí, él no es muy bueno con los animales y sabes que le gusta fanfarronear, en cualquiera oportunidad que tuviera nos delataría.

Fenrir sonrió, Bud lo miró levantando una ceja no comprendía que era eso tan gracioso que había provocado esa risa en tu amigo.

\- No sé por qué te preocupas tanto Bud, a mi me parece que si conoces a Syd, tal vez no tan bien como crees que debería de ser, pero lo conoces.

Bud miró hacia enfrente, no le estaba prestando atención a la televisión, sino que estaba pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo. Tal vez era verdad, tal vez el único problema era una sencilla falta de charlas.

No invitaría a su hermano a su aventura con Fenrir, pero Bud pensó que sí podía invitarlo a pasar alguna tarde jugando vídeojuegos en el centro comercial de la ciudad.


	6. El accidente

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._**

Syd miró a sus amigos cansado, en realidad no sabía el por qué estaba ahí; no se sentía mal o algo parecido, además de que tenía que asistir a la universidad en dos horas y para él ya era tarde.

\- Yo digo que deberíamos irnos.

\- ¿Estas loco? - Alberich miró a su amigo entre sorprendido y molesto - hay una cortada en toda tu pantorrilla. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te revisen, desinfecten, venden ...

\- Creo que ya lo entendió, Alberich - Siegfried miró cansado a su amigo.

Habían estado jugando fútbol toda la mañana, jugando contra un grupo de adolescentes llenos de hormonas que se comportaron como si no hubiera mañana. Para ellos, el partido no era nada más que una simple cascarilla, pero para los niños era un juego por su hombría, debido a que había chicas observándolos. Lo que parecía un "sólo pasaremos el rato" se convirtió en "debemos ir al hospital" justo en el momento en el que uno de esos chicos le tiró una patada a Syd, que, si hubiera habido arbitro, sin duda terminaría en expulsión y penal a favor de los mayores.

A pesar de lo nerviosos que se habían puesto sus amigos, Syd estaba de lo más tranquilo. Su pierna estaba completamente ensangrentada, pero él apenas podía percibir un leve dolor; y debido a eso insistía en irse lejos de ahí. Mientras esperaban a que el doctor regresara con los materiales necesarios para suturar la herida, los tres amigos comenzaban a discutir sobre la razón por la que no debían de irse.

\- Chicos, en serio, estoy bien - dijo Syd sentado en la cama.

\- Creo que debo de quedarme yo, tu puedes irte si quieres Siegfried, tienes clase dentro de poco - Alberich miró a su amigo, ignorando al otro.

\- ¿Por qué de repente tanto interés en tus amigos, Alberich? Tú no eres así - Siegfried entrecerró los ojos.

\- Yo sólo sé que no quiero perder mi apuesta con Thor - Alberich alzó los hombros mientras recordaba la apuesta con su gran amigo respecto a que debía de comportarse bien con sus amigos, o de lo contrario tendría que trabajar para Freya lo que restaba del año, y eso incluía ser su conejillo de indias en sus experimentos culinarios.

\- Sí, eso tiene más sentido... - Siegfried sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Eso significa que entonces sí nos podemos ir?

\- No - contestaron ambos amigos ante la pregunta de Syd.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más, el doctor llegó corriendo, alertando a todos los presentes.

\- Entonces es verdad - susurró mirando a Syd.

\- ¿Qué? - Syd miró al doctor confundido.

\- Hace un par de minutos un chico llegó llorando y quejandose de un dolor de su pierna, dice que siente como si esta se hubiera partido en dos. Lo que describía me sonaba tanto a ti que fui a ver que sucedía, y me encontré contigo... - ante la mirada extrañada de todos el doctor se apresuró a aclarar - un chico igual a ti, una de las enfermeras supuso que tal vez tenías un hermano gemelo o algo así, por eso vine a asegurarme.

Syd se quedó estático en su lugar, pensaba en su hermano Bud y de inmediato se preocupó.

\- Pero... ¿él está bien? ¿no ha pasado nada? ¿dónde está ahora?

\- Tranquilo chico - el doctor se acercó a Syd con el propósito de comenzar a suturar - no tiene nada, pero se queja como si lo tuviera.

\- Intrigante - susurró Siegfried - ¿está solo o viene acompañado?

\- Hay otros dos con él, uno muy, muy alto y un rubio.

\- Thor y Hagen - dijo Siegfried.

\- Voy a decirle a Thor que me pague lo de la apuesta - Alberich comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Le preguntaré a Hagen que hace aquí, se supone que tiene escuela - inventó Siegfried, no quería estar presente en el momento en que suturaran a su amigo, le temía a las agujas y en general a las cosas de hospitales.

Completamente solo, Syd se recostó en la camilla mientras pensaba en su gemelo. Se encontraba preocupado, puesto que por lo general su gemelo no se comportaba así. Era verdad que en muchos sentidos no conocía a Bud como se supone que debería, de hecho había varias cosas que desconocía de su gemelo, pero eso no importaba, estaba intentando arreglar las cosas con él y conocerlo mejor. No era fácil, debía admitir, pero el punto era que lo intentaba.

Mientras sentía como el doctor comenzaba a curarlo, meditaba en cuáles podrían ser los mejores métodos para acercarse a su gemelo, hasta ese momento su relación no pasaba de preguntarse cosas triviales, cómo la escuela o el estado de salud; pero no iban más allá. De cierta manera, su situación actual estaba relacionada con lo que habían pasado cuando eran niños, su escandalosa separación, y aunque ellos no habían tenido la culpa o lo habían hecho, si vivían las consecuencias.

\- ¿Quieres ver a tu hermano después de que termine? - dijo el médico comenzando a coser.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Si es lo que quieres no veo el problema.

Syd meditó su situación, no sabía si ir o no.

\- Es probable que su conexión de gemelos sea lo que provocara que él sienta el dolor

que tú deberías de sentir.

\- ¿Usted cree eso?

\- Por supuesto.

Syd suspiró, ¿podía realmente existir esa famosa conexión entre ellos? Mientras reflexionaba sobre eso sintió un leve tirón en su piena, el doctor le había jalado accidentalmente la piel; él sólo sintió el tirón, pero escuchó como a lo lejos alguien gritaba, reconoció la voz de su hermano insultando a diestra y siniestra, mostrándole que tal vez no estaba ahí esa mágica conexión cómo se supone que debía de estar, pero aún perduraba algo que los mantenía unidos.


End file.
